voyage dans les méandres de la pensée
by les.coautrices
Summary: Ce sont des mini OS d'à peu près une page sur ce que peuvent ressentir les persos au moment de la chute de Voldemort et de la mort de James et Lily. Mes "cobayes" pour ces ptites fics sont Sirius, Severus, et Remus (fic d'Ayako)
1. Default Chapter

****

Auteur : Ayako

****

Titre : rédemption (quoique jugement irait bien aussi)

****

Genre : introspection de Sev devant ses juges

****

Disclaimer : Les persos de Sev et de Dumby sont pas à moi, ms à JKR, je ne me fait pas de sous pour cette fic.

****

REDEMPTION

Pourquoi vit-on ?

Telle est la seule question que je vous pose, que je me pose.

Vous êtes là, face à moi, vous me jugez par rapport aux crimes que j'ai commis sans même essayer de comprendre pourquoi je les ai fait. Comment le pourriez-vous ? Moi-même je ne le sais pas…Tout ce que je sais c'est que depuis je m'en mords les doigts, j'en pleure le jour et j'en cauchemarde la nuit.

Certains me diront : " tu étais jeune, tu ne savais pas pourquoi tu le faisais ! " Cela n'empêche pas que je l'ai fait, alors que mes victimes ne m'avaient, elles, rien fait. Et la jeunesse n'est pas une excuse ; je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais, je savais que c'était immoral, mais je pensais être au dessus de la morale. Elle m'a depuis longtemps rattrapé.

D'autres diront encore : " C'était son idéal… " Mais rendre le monde meilleur qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui n'est-il pas l'idéal de beaucoup d'entre nous ? Pourtant peu de gens ont commis les crimes que j'ai perpétrés. C'est ici que mon raisonnement ne tient plus la route ; j'ai voulu aider et j'ai tué, j'ai voulu améliorer et j'ai détruit, et finalement j'ai tué l'innocent garçon que j'étais. Je me dégoûte.

L'idéal… quel doux mot, non ? Et pourtant capable d'amener les gens au meilleur comme au pire, car voyez vous nous ne réagissons pas pareil à ce mot. Certain vont s'exposer pacifiquement, tandis que les autres vont tuer en toute impunité.

L'idéal… Une notion si belle et pourtant si dangereuse, car elle est différente à tous et les idéaux s'affrontent, s'anéantissent, se déchirent… Pourquoi ai-je tué ? Tout simplement parce que ces personnes n'avaient pas le même idéal que moi…alors j'ai anéanti au lieu d'expliquer…c'était tellement plus simple, c'était tellement plus grisant de savoir que ma misérable personne pouvait changer la face du monde…

Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui mon idéal, celui pour lequel je ne me suis pas battu, mais pour lequel j'ai brisé des vies entières, et bien cet idéal n'existe plus. Quel beau gâchis n'est ce pas ? Je m'en veux tellement.

Alors je ne pense pas que l'idéal soit la bonne raison de ces meurtres.

Enfin les derniers diront que je n'ai aucune excuse, et ceux-ci auront bien raison. Rien ne pourra pardonner la conduite que j'ai eu, c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre mais juste à juger.

Pourtant j'ai une requête à formuler, rien qu'une seule, je sais que je ne l'ai pas mérité, mais pourtant je vous supplie de la prendre en compte.

L'homme qui se trouve en face de vous n'est plus le même que la loque qu'il était avant, bien que je ne me considère pas encore comme un humain, ou peut-être suis-je seulement trop humain ? Je ne sais pas.

Vous pourriez me tuer, et ce serai justifié pourtant je vous demande de ne pas le faire. La raison ? Elle est simple, je ne mérite pas la mort, mais bien pire. J'aurais très bien pu me tuer moi-même pour éviter de comparaître et de m'humilier devant vous. Et pourtant je suis là, et ce sur mon unique demande.

Je suis pitoyable, je fais le fier devant vous pourtant il n'en est rien, j'ai voulu me tuer des centaines de fois, mais j'ai été retenu, soit par une peur atroce, preuve une nouvelle fois de ma lâcheté, soit parce que au moment où j'étais vraiment résolu à mettre fin à mes jours, une main m'a retenu. Cette main appartenait à un vieil homme, cet homme qui me soutient aujourd'hui alors que j'ai détruit une partie de sa famille. Et pourtant s'il le fait ce n'est ni par pitié ni par pardon, et je ne lui demande ni l'une ni l'autre. Cet homme qui longtemps a voulu me comprendre, a voulu m'aider avant que je me tourne vers la facilité. Cet homme qui me regarde encore aujourd'hui avec des yeux sévère, et pourtant sans aucune haine, juste de la tristesse. Cet homme qui m'a empêché d'en finir avec moi-même parce qu'il disait que ça ne résoudrait rien, que ce que j'avais détruit le resterait à jamais et que j'en étais l'unique responsable, que je ne devais pas chercher à me faire pardonner, je ne le serai jamais, mais plutôt expier mes fautes et mes crimes.

Et cet homme je l'ai cru, et je le crois encore. Voilà pourquoi je suis en face de vous.

Je ne me fais même plus confiance, de toute façon qui pourrait faire confiance à un non-être ? Alors j'ai décidé que je lui ferai confiance et que je l'écouterai pour pouvoir reconstruire, pas ce que j'ai détruit, mais quelque chose de semblable.

C'est pour cela que je vous demande de ne pas m'envoyer à la mort. Ce serait inutile, pour tout le monde.

De toute façon les victimes seraient bien vengées si elles me voyaient tel un pauvre hère qui ne s'accorde plus aucun moment de répit ni de joie.

Encore une fois je vous demande de ne pas me tuer. J'ai servi à détruire ce monde, je veux servir à le reconstruire.

J'attends donc ma sentence.

Lorsqu'on lui apprit qu'il ne serait pas condamné à mort, curieusement cela ne le rendit pas heureux, il poussa juste un gros soupir et déclara : " Ils ont bien fait. Je ne mérite même pas la mort. Seulement une longue vie de souffrance et de rédemption. "

Note d'Ayako personnellement je n'aime pas du tout ma fin mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver mieux.


	2. La vengeance de Black

Auteur: Ayako

Titre: La vengeance de Black

Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais

Genre: Point de Vue de Sirius en colère

Rating: G

Résumé: Sirius vient d'être mis à Azkaban…et il pense au traitre…

Note: Merci à Mephie pour m'avoir corrigée mes fautes

Note2: Votre avis m'est important, donc dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

****

La vengeance de Black

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!

Je te tuerais je te le promets.

Tu ne pourras plus vivre en paix. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ces murs qui me retiendront. Ma haine te poursuivra toujours autant que ton crime me hantera chaque nuit.

Pourquoi pense-tu que je suis à Azkaban ?

Parce que j'ai compris que j'étais le coupable idéal, et qu'en ces temps difficiles, rien ne pourra prouver mon innocence ? Parce que je n'ai pas su me défendre ? Parce que le seul qui aurait pu témoigner de sa lâcheté s'est enfui pour sauver sa misérable peau ? Parce que comme tout le monde le croit, je suis un psychopathe ?

Si tu crois cela tu es le dernier des imbéciles qui n'aura même pas réussi à entrevoir ma véritable personnalité malgré toutes ces années passées ensemble… Enfin qu'est ce que je devrais dire ? Moi non plus je n'ai pas su voir quel monstre ignoble et lâche que tu étais.

Voilà mon crime. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici. J'ai tué. Tué mon meilleur ami, mon frère, l'homme qui m'a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois, l'homme pour qui je me serais sacrifié sans arrière-pensées, James. Je l'ai tué, indirectement peut-être, mais c'est tout de même à cause de mes croyances stupides, de mon entêtement, de sa confiance en moi qu'il est mort.

Voilà pourquoi je suis ici.

Je dois expier mes crimes ce que j'ai commis de ta main, mais de ma faute.

Voilà pourquoi je suis ici.

Mais ensuite quand j'estimerai que je me suis assez puni pour un certain, puisque de toute façon je sais que lui m'a déjà pardonné alors que moi je n'y arriverai jamais, quand l'occasion se présentera je sortirais de cet prison, je te retrouverais et je te ferais expier tes péchés autant que j'aurais essayé d'expier les miens. Puis je t'enverrais rejoindre ton maître. De quelle manière ? Je ne le sais pas encore, mais crois moi je le trouverais. De toute façon j'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut n'est ce pas ? Puisque je suis ici à ta place, dans ce trou à rat qui t'aurais parfaitement convenu.

Tu comprends ma rage n'est ce pas, bien que tu soit trop méprisable pour la ressentir, je suis dans cette prison, mais cela tu l'auras deviné ne m'incommode que partiellement.

Ce qui me dérange c'est que je suis là parce l'on croit que je me suis accoquiné avec ton maître, et parce que je t'ai tué. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, nous sommes deux à le savoir, mon seul crime à moi c'est de t'avoir un jour adressé la parole, et d'avoir ainsi amené la mort de James et de cette chère Lily. Les tiens sont bien plus nombreux, mais je pense que le pire c'est celui de traîtrise ! Ca jamais je ne pourrais te le pardonner.

Les autres auraient été de bonne guerre, je t'en aurais voulu mais je t'aurais respecté, enfin je pense, mais c'est cette traîtrise que je ne pourrais jamais supporter. A cause d'elle je culpabilise, a cause d'elle je n'arrive plus à me regarder en face. Pour beaucoup ma faute était minime, mais pour moi elle est inqualifiable.

Tu auras brisé trop de vies Peter, et pour cela je te châtierais. Pas que je me prenne pour un grand justicier, je ne suis qu'une loque, mais parce que tu as tué un de mes frères spirituels et que maintenant Némésis me guide et me hantera tant que n'aurais pas assouvi cette vengeance.

Ensuite, j'ignore ce qu'il adviendra de moi, il est encore trop tôt pour essayer de démêler ces fils de ma destinée.

D'abord te tuer, ou te livrer à la justice selon mon humeur. Ensuite il sera temps de penser ce que je ferais de moi. Je pense que j'essayerai de revivre, comme l'aurait souhaité James, et je m'occuperais du petit Harry comme je lui ai promis…

Car, seul îlot de joie dans l'océan de tristesse que je suis devenu, c'est que lui a survécu, qu'il a avant même de savoir parler accompli de bien plus grandes choses que je ne pourrais jamais, mais toi encore moins. Il a tué ton maître, c'est idiot non ? Ta trahison n'aura pas servi à grand-chose, juste à te compromettre à nos yeux et à ceux de tes nouveaux amis. En voulant devenir quelqu'un d'important dans un régime chaotique pas encore mis en place, tu as réussi à te faire de l'Angleterre toute entière, un champ d'ennemis bien plus puissants que ta pauvre personne, et qui cherchent tous à te tuer, mais c'est moi qui le ferai et tu le sais, alors pourquoi t'inquiéter des autres ? Ton cauchemar c'est moi, et je le resterais tant que nous serons tous les deux en vie. Tu rigolerais en entendant ça. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas las de sortir d'ici, pourtant tu apprendras à tes dépends que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et je prendrais mon temps pour le déguster tu verras !

Tu ne seras plus jamais en paix !

Bienvenu en enfer mon cher, Tu n'es pas près d'en sortir !

Je te laisse, mais je me retrouverais de nouveau sur ton chemin, sois en certain !


	3. Solitude, Deuil

Auteur: Ayako

Titre: _-_Solitude

_-_Deuil

Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais

Genre: Point de Vue de Remus d'abord désepéré puis en colère

Rating: G

Résumé: Sirius vient d'être mis à Azkaban…et il pense au traitre…

Note: Merci à Mephie pour m'avoir corrigée mes fautes

Précision : Il y a ici deux One Shots sur Remus, le premier ayant fait l'objet de controverses entre Mephie et moi, j'en ai fait un deuxième qui plut à toutes deux. Ces deux One shots sont donc disposés par ordre d'écriture, mais par ordre chronologique dans les évènements, ce serait l'inverse. (la logique et moi...)

SOLITUDE 

Demain, c'est la pleine lune, aujourd'hui je me transforme, la bête qui vit à l'intérieur de moi va pouvoir exprimer sa rage, sa haine, sa tristesse.

Elle a perdu ses fidèles compagnons comme moi j'ai perdu mes amis en l'espace de quelques jours.

Comme moi elle est de nouveau seule.

Va-t-elle réussir à le supporter ? Je l'ignore. Mais si elle n'y arrive pas comment le pourrais-je ? J'ai toujours été le plus faible en ce qui concerne les sentiments.

Ils avaient mis le temps, ils y avaient mis du courage, de la persévérance, mais surtout beaucoup d'ingéniosité pour parvenir à l'approcher, et ils avaient réussi, gagnant ainsi mon amitié sans faille et sa reconnaissance sans limites de ne plus avoir à être seuls dans ces moment douloureux pour nous deux.

Ils m'avaient appris à l'accepter pleinement, à ne plus subir ma condition mais aller au devant, de ne plus me haïr pour ce que j'étais.

Ils m'avaient aussi fait connaître beaucoup de moments heureux passés en leur présence, de rires, choses que je n'avais que très peu connues auparavant.

Nous avions tous le même but, profiter au maximum de nos années à Hogwart avant d'avoir à affronter la vie active et tout les « tracas » qu'elle amènerait

Nous étions tous différents les uns des autres c'est pour cela que chacun avait sa place précise dans la bande, place que personne ne pouvait contester.

Nous n'étions devenus plus qu'un. Nous avions le même types de réactions la même pensée au même moment, les mêmes habitude. Nous étions en osmose.

Maintenant je suis seul. L'un de nous, celui auquel on s'attendait le moins nous a trahi, tous. Il a tué Peter et James, et il m'a abandonné. Maintenant il croupit dans un sombre cachot. C'est drôle mais je n'arrive même pas à m'en réjouir, je n'arrive même pas à le détester. Peut-être parce que je suis trop triste, peut-être parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire, peut-être par ce que ça m'anéantirai, je ne sais pas réellement.

Tout ce dont je suis certain c'est que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à vouloir essayer de comprendre ses actes pour peut-être lui pardonner.

Je préférais oublier ce qu'il a fait, le considérer mort en héros comme les autres, me souvenir seulement du jeune homme insouciant qu'il était, pour pouvoir faire pleinement mon deuil mais ça m'est impossible.

Son côté sombre que je ne lui connaissais pas l'a submergé, et elle l'emporte sur toutes ses jeunes années. Et nous, ses meilleurs amis avons été impuissants face à elle. Mais comment pouvions nous la combattre ? Nous ne connaissions même pas son existence. Et maintenant le monde entier connaît son ampleur.

Mais s'il y a une chose que je ne comprends toujours pas c'est pourquoi s'est-il laissé prendre ? Il était assez intelligent pour disparaître dans la nature…

Mon pauvre Remus tu divagues là ! Tu arrives encore à admirer cette personne qui t'a détruite ?

Mais j'ai tellement de mal à y croire, malheureusement ce n'est pas un cauchemar…

Bienvenue dans le monde réel mon cher Remus tu l'avais quitté il y a bien trop longtemps !

Il vaudrait mieux que j'oublie ce rêve de ces dernières années, en tout cas si je veux vivre. Car maintenant que je suis seul, face à moi-même, face à elle, je ne sais plus quoi faire ni comment réagir. Je sais que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à m'habituer au présent. Jamais cette amitié perdue ne pourra être remplacée.

Pourtant…

Je la sens grogner à l'intérieur de moi !

Finalement elle ne se laissera pas abattre ! Elle se vengera de tout le mal qui lui a été fait ! Elle est redevenue dangereuse, comme avant…

Et moi que puis-je faire face à elle ?

Rien, à part essayer de la contrôler, essayer de la calmer, comme j'ai maintes fois réussis lorsqu'ils étaient à mes côtés.

Il faut que je reprenne les rennes de ma vie en main. De toute façon, elle ne me laissera pas la supprimer, juste l'affaiblir.

Je suis seul. Mais ils ont laissés en moi des traces indélébiles. Ce serait les trahir que de les rejoindre trop tôt. Et il y a assez d'un traître dans le clan !

Mais comment faire pour ne pas me laisser submerger par la tristesse ?

Survivre, seulement survivre, et ne plus jamais vivre.

De toute façon pour qui ? Je n'ai même plus le droit d'approcher Harry.

Ainsi j'existerai, sans plus aucun sentiment joyeux.

Comme avant.

Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur, elle me réapprendra.

DEUIL 

Morts… Ils sont morts !

C'est impossible !

Je ne peux y croire, je ne veux y croire !

Ils vont revenir, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague qu'un cauchemar…non ?

James…

Peter…

Lily…

Pourquoi ?

POUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURQUOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

Je veux une réponse, je veux comprendre, je vais devenir fou !

Sirius !

Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher comme les autres ? Je pensais que tu aimais finir ton travail ? Et bien vient ! Finis-le ! A moins que tu veuilles que ce soit moi qui le fasse ?

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi crois-moi je le ferais ! Mais pas avant d'avoir venger ceux que tu as tués ! Tu n'as pas fini ton travail espèce de traître ! Tu aurais du ! Ce sera pire maintenant, pour toi et pour moi !

Moi qui vais devoir vivre maintenant sans mes meilleurs amis, ma seule vrai famille, dans la tristesse, dans la douleur et dans les souvenirs.

Et toi, toi qui pourris maintenant à Azkaban, toi qui dois souffrir en présence des Dementors, même si cela me réconforte même pas, toi que je ferais souffrir dès que je t'aurais sous la main, et une fois vengé, toi que je laisserai au jugement suprême, la justice temporelle est trop douce pour les exactions que tu as commises.

Ta prison te protège pour le moment, mais pas assez crois-moi ! Je saurais te retrouver, je saurais les venger, et de la façon la plus douloureuse qui soit !

En les tuants tu as tué le doux Remus, la bête en moi s'est pleinement réveillée, et elle n'attend qu'une chose, se repaître de ton sang pour le purifier.

Ma vie ne sera plus que haine et souffrance et solitude !

_Mais tu connaissais ça avant non ? _

J'avais réussi à oublier.

_Bienvenu dans le monde réel, le seul qui doit exister pour les gens de notre condition !_

Je ne veux plus qu'il en soit ainsi ! Tu comprends ? Je ne veux plus !

Je veux revenir en arrière, empêcher cette boucherie.

Je veux te détruire avant que tu me fasses du mal, Sirius !

Mais il est trop tard…

Tu dois bien rire au fond de ta cage, finalement tu as réussi, tu m'as aussi détruit ! Comment faire autrement, nous étions en telle osmose qu'en en brisant un, tu brisais les autres.

MAIS QUI ES TU POUR TE PERMETTRE DE FAIRE CELA ? REPONDS-MOI !

C'est ton maître qui t'avait déjà détruit ? C'est cela n'est ce pas ?

Je préfère m'imaginer ça que te savoir salaud des le départ.

Pour ton maître, il est trop tard, quelqu'un d'innocent à terminer le boulot à ma place ! Mais toi…

Je ne veux plus te parler, de toute façon tu ne m'entends même pas. Je ne veux plus penser à toi, pas avant de savoir comment m'y prendre pour finir ta misérable existence. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, ça te ferait trop plaisir de te savoir célèbre.

J'attendrais mon heure…comme toujours.

Pour le moment, je ne peux que maudire la personne qui a détruit notre Clan, ainsi que pleurer sur mon misérable sort.

Morts…ils sont morts.

Seul, je suis seul.

Mais avec suis-je peut-être mort ? Je ne sais pas.

Une partie de moi resteras brisée à jamais c'est tout ce que je sais. L'autre réclame vengeance, mais après ?

Je veux oublier, je ne veux plus vivre, je souffre trop.

Il me reste qu'à survivre.

Après tout ce n'est pas dur ? Je l'ai déjà fait, je réapprendrais, et elle m'y aidera.

Mais pour le moment je veux qu'on me laisse, qu'on me laisse face à ma douleur, face à mon deuil, face à ma tristesse, face à moi-même.

Qu'on n'essaye pas de me consoler…je suis inconsolable.

Qu'on n'essaye pas de me tirer de mon apathie, j'y serais de mon plein gré.

Qu'on me laisse seulement en paix, je reviendrai. J'ai un boulot à achever !


	4. fuite

Auteur: Ayako

Titre: **Fuite**

Disclaimer: Sev pas à moi, à JKR pas de sous pour moi (et pas motivée pour faire un disclaimer)

Genre: POV de Sev, je ne saurais situer quand

Rating: K+

Note: Merci à Mephie pour m'avoir corrigée mes fautes

Précision : C'est le dernier OS du recueil, il clôt en effet la série de ce genre de one shot. (j'aurais pu ajouter _revenir à la vie pour accomplir une vengeance _également mais pour moi il est différent car il n'a pas été écrit dans le même contexte )

**FUITE **

Un soir, comme tant d'autres. Il est tard.

Comme d'habitude un cauchemar et une douleur intense l'ont tiré de son sommeil.

Comme d'habitude il n'a pas su se rendormir, ou peut-être n'a-t-il pas voulu ? Il n'en sait rien, mais c'est bien le cadet de ses soucis, soucis qu'il tente vainement de laisser de coté pour un court instant.

Il essaye de penser à autre chose, mais il n'arrive qu'a éprouver le vide qui l'entoure continuellement dans tout ; sa vie, ses sentiments sont âme torturée.

Comment a-t-il fait pour en arriver là ?

En silence il se lève. En silence il passe une robe noire. En silence il prend un trousseau de clefs et sort de sa chambre. Il déambule dans les longs couloirs, descend quelques escaliers, et échoue finalement devant une porte familière. Il l'ouvre et parcourt du regard la pièce sombre. Dans la cheminée éteinte, il y a un chaudron qui attend de servir. Il allume un feu dessous puis commence à mélanger divers ingrédients, mécaniquement.

Il attend que la potion prenne forme, regardant sans le voir le chaudron étinceler faiblement grâce aux flammes, il ne distingue que les couleurs, essayant de se laisser pénétrer par elles ainsi que par le doux bruit de l'eau qui se met à bouillir. Il n'y a que ça qui puisse le calmer lors de ses crises d'insomnies, il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi.

Peut être parce qu'il est dans son élément ? Après tout, une potion peut avoir de multiples facettes et on ne sait jamais ce qu'il y a dedans… Ou peut-être pas… De toute façon il s'en fout complètement. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est se laisser bercer par le doux bruits du crépitement des flammes et de l'eau qui commence à s'évaporer, si différent des perpétuels cris qu'il entend chaque nuit ou du bourdonnements incessant fait par les élèves durant la journée.

Il laisse son esprit vagabonder quelque peu dans cette atmosphère si reposante mais bientôt des cris se font entendre. De douleur ? De colère ? Il n'arrive pas à le savoir.

Les cris s'arrêtent. Le silence est oppressant. Il fait sombre, trop sombre.

Il veut sortir mais quelque chose retient son attention. Il entends des pleurs et des lamentations. Mais la voix est trop lointaine, et dans les échos qu'il entend, il ne peut pas distinguer ni ce qui est dit, ni la personne qui est à l'origine de ces pleurs.

Pourtant il a une forte impression de déjà vécu.

Es-t-ce une réminiscence de sa jeunesse, lorsque ces parents le délaissaient et qu'ils se disputaient devant lui, et que lui dans une muette supplique il leur demandait d'arrêter ?

Est-ce une des nombreuse victimes du Lord noir qui leur suppliait d'abréger ses souffrances ou de lui laisser la vie sauve ?

Est-ce une des nombreuse personne que les mangemorts ont laissé veuve ou orpheline.

Il n'arrive as à savoir.

Il essaye de se rapprocher de la voix, de savoir mais plus il s'avance, plus elle s'éloigne.

Il appelle, demande à comprendre, demande à savoir pourquoi quand il entend cette voix il sent un profond désespoir s'insinuer en lui.

Il pense que cette voix sera la réponse à toute les questions qu'il se pose.

La voix ne s'éloigne plus. Elle l'a entendu. Elle approche.

Il entend des pas venir vers lui, il compte attendre la personne de pied ferme, mais lorsqu'elle est très proche de lui, il commence à avoir peur.

Il s'enfuit, il traverse de longs couloirs en courant, pour arriver finalement à une impasse.

La voix se rapproche de plus en plus. Aux pleurs et aux lamentations se sont rajoutés un rire hystérique.

Il veut s'en aller, pour pas que la personne ne le rattrape, il ne veut pas avoir à l'affronter, il sait qu'il perdrait. Mais il est paralysé, il n'arrive plus à parler, à peine à respirer. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre la confrontation.

Il sent la personne arriver, il la sent se rapprocher de lui, prenant tous son temps maintenant qu'elle sait que sa proie ne lui échappera pas. Sa terreur se transforme en une panique incontrôlable. Il tremble de tous ses membres n'arrivant même plus à se contrôler.

Elle est là. Dans la même salle que lui. La pièce est trop sombre, il ne la voit pas. Elle arrive au centre de la pièce, elle va se découvrir à lui. Son cœur bats à tout rompre. Il sent le sang pulser dans ses tempes.

Ca y est il la voit, pourtant il ne sait toujours pas qui c'est ou ce que c'est. La créature à un corps informe et pas de visage. Elle lui hurle quelque chose, il ne comprend pas.

Elle l'effleure. Une sensation de forte chaleur et d'étouffement le prend à la gorge.

Il hurle…

et se réveille.

Le chaudron a débordé et une fumée noirâtre a empli la pièce. C'est ce qui l'a sorti de son sommeil. Il se lève pour ouvrir la porte mais de violent spasme l'oblige à se tenir à la table sur laquelle il a dormi. Lentement il reprend une totale maîtrise sur son corps et son esprit. Il essaye de déchiffrer son cauchemar, en vain. Il ne trouve pas la symbolique que pouvait avoir son vis-à-vis. Où plutôt il l'a trouve mais à le choix entre une multitudes de raisons qui se valent toutes.

Pour se changer les idées il s'occupe de nettoyer le chaudron qui a brûlé. Il devait vraiment être crevé pour s'assoupir ainsi. Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien mis de toxique ni de dangereux dans le récipient.

Sitôt fait il regarde son horloge. Il est à peine trois heures et il sait qu'il ne dormira plus de la nuit. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre que le jour se lève.

Il prend un nouveau chaudron et commence à composer une autre potion.

Il aime tenter de nouvelles potions, approfondir ses connaissances et faire de nouvelles découvertes, ainsi il échappe à sa sombre réalité, et peut se rendre utile à d'autres personnes. Sans cela il passerait son temps (enfin, seulement les nuits où il ne dort pas…ce qui en fait pas mal tout de même !) à se morfondre sur sa triste personnalité, les erreurs de son passé, sa solitude qui le pèse parfois, sa vie qui est à jamais détruite et ne pourra plus être reconstruite quoique en dise Dumbledore. (nda : c bô l'optimisme ! ressaisis-toi Sevy B…de P…de M… tu oublie tes soucis tu te prend en charge et tu arrivera à quelque chose c'est certain ! Et pis tt le monde ne te juges pas sur tes erreurs faites… oups je m'emporte)

On l'avait une fois comparé aux artiste moldus , qui pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie créaient. Il avait au départ trouvé la comparaison peu ressemblante, puis avait compris la signification. La différence entre lui et l'artiste c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir de l'inspiration, juste de la méthode. De plus ses œuvres serviraient aux sorciers soit pour améliorer leur capacités, soit pour détruire ou pour sauver, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de finir son œuvre pour être satisfait. Ce qu'il lui fallait seulement c'était se couper de sa réalité.

L'heure passe, la composition avance. Il note tout ses aspects sur un petits carnets noir qu'il a toujours avec lui. Elle commence à prendre légèrement forme…mais il est temps pour lui de rejoindre la grande salle. Dumbledore s'inquièterait d'un trop grand retard. Il éteint à contrecœur sous le chaudron, range méthodiquement les ingrédients, nettoie un peu la salle. Puis s'en va vers la grande salle.

Note de fin : Si vous avez apprécié ces OS je ne peux que voux inciter à lire mes autres OS ils sont un peu différents mais l'ambiance générale est à peu près la même pour tous.

Il y a donc _revenir à la vie pour accomplir une vengeance _(c'est exactement la même chose juste le contexte d'écriture qui change)

Ensuite ce sont des OS sur Sev (mon cobaye favori...) Il y a _Floriade;_ c'est le seul dont l'ambiance est assez légère. Ensuite il y a _correspondance _(après le précédent) et _Xairé._

Je vous conseille également de jeter un coup d'oeil aux poèmes de Mephie (qui sont des genres de Pov aussi)


End file.
